Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 28
is the 28th episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 172nd episode of Metal Saga. It aired on October 14, 2012 in Japan. Plot With the stages set and voices clear, Blader Gai announced nationwide to the advent of Neo Battle Bladers, the latest in Beyblade official play. Screaming with glee and chanting in enthusiasm, Gai gives every bit of insight, tips and the more to come in the revival of an popular championship. DNA however, just sit quietly with a smirk on their face, quite satisfied that everything is going as planned. Zyro gets on stage to compete for the registration of the tournament, battling an opponent and fiercely claiming victor. Other Bladers take on the stage as well, with the evil minds of Kira and his comrade, Yoshio as they wipe out the competition with complete ease. Ren joins as well, fierce-fully fighting with her Thief Phoenic in the quest for Neo Battle Bladers glory. Soon enough, Ren is bewitched and noticed by a newcomer Blader who goes by the name of Genjūrō. Chewing on a dandelion, he exclaims how we would like to engage the Crimson Challenger in a fight, in order to see who will continue on in Neo Battle Bladers. Very confident of herself and to win, Ren gladly accepts as they get ready and "Go Shoot!". With the Beyblades clashing and fighting in ultimate fury, Thief Phoenic sees the hands of Genjūrō's Bandid Genbull F230TB. With hits and misses and more clashes of the metal, Phoenic's beast rises in glory and fury, blazing in the eyes of the firebird. Genjūrō however, is not intimated one bit and decides to give his try when Bandid Genbull's beast comes about, the Black Tortoise itself and releases its Special Move; Rolling Shell Break. Genbull and Phoenic continue to assault on one-another, with Ren supposedly getting a loss in her battle, starting to put her focus in an undivided manner. Even with this, she is no match for when Genjūrō unleashes his special move to attack and literally wipe away, Thief Phoenic in a stadium-out; with Ren regretting her loss. Gamble returns to Genjūrō as he obtains a call from DNA, when it is revealed how he is a representative of them in the same manner that Kira and Yoshio are. Remarking that everything is going well and hangs up. Elsewhere, Zyro easily defeats a group of Bladers with his Samurai Ifraid, but his victory is short-coming when an explosion comes nearby, and when the mist clears, all those who are left to seen are Takanosuke and Sakyo... Major Events *Ren is challenged to a battle by Genjūrō Kamekaki, a member of DNA, and loses, therefore eliminating her from Neo Battle Bladers. *Sakyo and Takanosuke are revealed to have entered the tournament. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami *Yoshio Iwayama *Kira Hayama *Argo Garcia *Selen Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Genjūrō Kamekaki Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zyro's) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Guardian Revizer 160SB (Kite's) *Pirates Orojya 145D (Eight's) *Thief Phoenic E230GCF (Ren's) *Bandid Goreim DF145BS (Yoshio's) *Berserker Begirados SR200BWD (Kira's) *Bandid Genbull F230TB (Genjūrō's) *Various Generic Beys Synchrom Featured Beybattles *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Tournament Bladers (Generic Beys) = Zyro and Ifraid *Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) vs Tournament Bladers (Generic Beys) = Shinobu and Saramanda *Eight Unabara (Pirates Orojya 145D) vs Tournament Bladers (Generic Beys) = Eight and Orojya *Kite Unabara (Guardian Revizer 160SB) vs Tournament Bladers (Generic Beys) = Kite and Revizer *Yoshio Iwayama (Bandid Goreim DF145BS) vs Tournament Bladers (Generic Beys) = Yoshio and Goreim *Kira Hayama (Berserker Begirados SR200BWD) vs Tournament Bladers (Generic Beys) = Kira and Begirados *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenic E230GCF) vs Genjūrō Kamekaki (Bandid Genbull F230TB) = Genjūrō and Genbull *Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) vs Tournament Bladers (Generic Beys) = Sakyo and Dragooon Special Moves Used *Rolling Shell Break (Bandid Genbull F230TB's) Gallery Trivia Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Episodes